Various systems for the acquisition and management of health care data are known. The systems described in the following listed U.S. patents are illustrative only, and are by no means intended to be an exhaustive listing of the known types of systems: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,258; 5,011,290; 5,160,980; 5,232,668; 5,246,858; 5,284,770; 5,366,609; 5,379,214; 5,371,687; 5,508,171; 5,594,906; 5,522,255; 5,686,659; 5,710,622; 5,789,664; 5,792,944; 5,832,921; and 5,841,023. The disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.